Wanted (Eng version)
by YuraSwaying
Summary: Voca Academy, a school that is elite and grand, but is (secretly & frequently) haunted. Kagami Rin, a horror lover, knows that. She meets a transfer student that could see, talk, and feel ghosts. With Len, and her four other friends, Rin has to find the answer to why the ghosts don't want to leave VA. Can they overcome the intensity and horror in VA? RinxLen GumixGumiya MikuxKaito


**Hey...umm... My name in this story is Ayya, and my OC, Yumi (as Ayya's partner). This storys theme is Mistery + Horror + Romance. Anyways, hope you like it!**

Rin P.O.V

"Hey, there's going to be a new student here, you know".

"Ara ara, is it a boy or a girl?".

"It's said that he's a boy, and it's also said that he's going to be a shota!"

"Ooooh, good! We could cosplay him!"

"But, the problem is that the guy's a bit of a 'don't care' person!".

"Oooh! Then that means there'll be more of the cool sensation!"

"What do you think, Rin?"

I just look at my friends faces, Nakajima Megumi and Hatsune Miku with a dazed look.

"Um, what did Gumi and Miku ask Rin before?". Gumi facepalms and ruffles my hair.

"Oh Rin! That's why don't always be in a daze! You could be possessed later on! Anyway, I asked abou-".

"TETT...TETT...TETT...".

Miku grumbled. She, with a sour face, sits next to me. While Gumi sits in front of me.

My name is Kagami Rin. A girl who loves horror and mystic things. I have a shoulder length hair, pinned bangs, and a big white bow. And a pair of blue cerulean eyes. And don't forget, I always change the word 'I' and 'you' with my name.

I go to school at Voca Academy. An elite and grand school, but has a big secret that nobody (is supposed to) know. But, because I'm a person who does not easily give up, I searched for it for until 3 years.

It is said that, 2 generations before me, that is, the 12th generation, there is a suicide case in this school. A girl that could be said is a bit weird. Then, after that case, more deaths have come, with a total of 12 people. But this time, they've all been murdered. And maybe, there'll be more. And one more thing, the bodies of those 12 kids were never found.

Reputedly, it is said that the souls of them still have to find something. Because, since they died, they couldn't be seen by people so they couldn't ask for help and they can't go forward to heaven, and they're trapped inside this school.

Well...even though I think that they don't have any bad intentions to the students, but I guess they accidentally scared them.

"Kids, meet your new friend, Kagamine Len. Len is a scholarship transfer student. So, please be good to him". My eyes focuses to the small ponytailed blonde haired boy. His eyes that has the same eye color as mine seems to not care about the other girls that has hearts coming out of their eyes.

"Len, now please sit behind Hatsune and Kagami. The ones who were called please raise you hand". Miku raises her hand cheerfully. The boy walks until he got to the two unoccupied seats behind us.

"Hey, Rin. The boy's pretty cute right?". I just nod. Well, it is true. He has a cute face like a girl's. That's what Miku meant, right?

"It is true...his face is cute. Like a girl's". Gumi looked behind to us.

"No Rin...! What Miku meant is that his face is han-".

"Ehem". I look to the direction where the sound came from. There, is seen Kiyo-sensei looking at me, Gumi, and Miku.

"It looks like Kagami, Nakajima, and Hatsune wants to tell us something, isn't that right? Please step to the fr-"

"Kyaaaaa!".

I stand up.

"Come on, Rin!". Gumi and Miku pulled my arms and headed to the place where the scream came from. I actually wanted to sit down.

"Excuse me!"

"Get away!"

We (at last) got inside the crowd. I saw a girl with purple pigtailed hair, wearing this school's uniform and jacket. A knife stuck in the chest, blood coming out of the mouth, chest. Fingers looking like they've been cut. Eyes closed, and the weird part is that she looked like she's happy or in peace. In her hand, there's a piece of paper.

I walk toward the body but got held back by someone next to me. I know that it's not Gumi nor Miku holding me back because right now they're busy gossiping behind in the crowd. I look next to me, to find Kagamine-san that's holding me back.

"Um, Kagamine-san, could you please let go of me?" He lets go, but still doesn't let me walk any closer.

"The girl's soul is still there, so don't come any closer. She could possess you". I shiver at hearing his scary words.

"How could Kagamine-san know?".

"Because I could see her. Even though her body look like it's in piece, she's actually crying right now. And, please just call me Len". I just nod. It's actually pretty tragic, no?

"Well then, Len call Rin, just Rin ok! Rin doesn't like anything that's too formal". Len just nods.

"And Rin, don't empty your brain. Ghosts could easily get inside of people who are in a daze or not thinking about anything ". I nod again.

Orange, orange, orange, orange, orange, orange, orange, it tastes sweet, I love it, orange orange.

"Rin, you could stop singing the song about oranges now". I look towards Len.

"But why?". Len points to a girl with purple hair that is passed out in the floor. Her eyes that's supposed to have purple pupils changed into white.

"See? That girl is already possessed". I nod.

The girl stands up, and lets gi of her grip to the boy next to her. She looks confused and is trying to find something.

"Ara? Not here?". The girl said while upset and then cries. People that are looking at her (including me) steps backward.

I whisper, "Nee, Len. What's wrong with that girl?"

"The soul is trying to find someone. Because she couldn't find it, she's sad. In my opinion...she still should find it. Because of it she couldn't leave school". Len answered, with a whisper too.

"Well then, let's help her!". Len shakes his head.

"We'll wait for a bit...let's look at her reaction". The girl stands up and walks towards me and Len.

"Help...I've heard your conversation...please help me...".

"We could help you, but you have to leave the girl first, then we'll talk". The girl nods. Then fell to the ground.

"And now please show yourself". A girl that looks really like the dead body looks to me and Len's direction with eyes full of sadness. At that time I noticed, there is blood coming out from her left eye socket. She doesn't have a left eye! The other students screamed and some of them even passed out.

"Your name is...Yuzuki Yukari, right?". The girl who's called as Yukari nods, then looks at Len.

"Yep, and call me Yukari. I know, your Kagamine Lenka's little brother, right?". Len looks sad at first, then nods. Yukari smiles.

"Your really similar to your sister. Even, you two have a sixth sense, right?". Again, Len nods. All of the other students' jaws dropped. Yukari looks at me.

"And you are... Kagami Rinto's little sister, right?". I nod, really confirming it. Yukari just laughed.

"You're really similar to your big brother. Cheerful, always changing the word you and I with your name". I just nod. Well, it is true.

"So... Can I ask for your help?". Me and Len nod slowly. Yukari hovers toward me and Len then pulls my left hand and Len's right hand.

"Please! Find my left eyeball and my fingers! I can't go to heaven without all parts of my body! And there is only 3 more days before my soul is destroyed for good. So please! I couldn't really help you but the first clue is on that piece of paper. If you guys have other friends that could be trustedsinlease ask for their help!". Yukari's soul then vanished.

I walk towards Yukari's body and take the piece of paper from her hands. By the way, she said that we have to find other people? Oh yeah! Gumi is someone that is said could smell ghosts, while Miku has a cousin whose an indigo that's why she could sense auras

"Len! Len! Rin knows! Hw about we call Rin's friends? That, Nakajima Gumi and Hatsune Miku! Maybe they could help!". Len looks like he's thinking hard, then nods.

"okay, I also have friends that maybe could help". I pull Len's shirt and walk towards Gumi and Miku.

"Nee, nee Gumi, Miku! Rin and Len needs your help!". Gumi and Miku at first looked confused, then nods.

"Of course, Rin. What is it?". Gumi asked.

"Well, Rin and Len was made to find Yukari-san's eyeball and fingers! Then, she said that if we have friends that could help, please make them help. Gumi could smell and Miku could see shadows, right?" they nod.

"Because you already got your friends, now let's find my friends. They're not far".

"Len knows from where?". Miku and Gumi starts to smile weirdly.

"Oooooo Rin, calling Kagamine-kun with his given name...". I just laighed a bit.

"Heh, it's Len himself who wanted Rin to call him like that. You guys could too". Gumi and Miku sweatdrops hearing Rin's words

'This kid is so childish'

"Come, hurry. She only has 3 days more". Me, Gumi, and Miku follows Len from the back. He stops in front of class 10-B, my neighbor class. Len comes in to that class casually. Actually, my class and class 10-B are rivals, so...we don't really get along.

"Yo, Gumiya, Kaito". Len walks towards a green haired boy that looks like Gumi, and a blue haired boy with a scarf.

"Oh, Len! At last you moved here!". The blue haired boy gives Len a death hug.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now, this is the problem. I know that Gumiya could touch and smell ghosts and Kaito could hear their movements right?" The two boys look at each other then nod.

"But first, introduce those people behind you".

"Watashi wa Kagami Rin desu, just call Rin, Rin is okay. Behind Rin are Rin's friends, Nakajima Megumi or Gumi, and Hatsune Miku, or Miku, you?". I asked.

"Watashi wa Shion Kaito desu and the genius next to me is Megpoid Gumiya. Call us Kaito and Gumiya. You guys are from class 10-C, right?". I nod. I thought, the kids from class 10-B are far more meaner than this, that is, what the others say.

"Well then, because we already got to know each other, what about starting now?". We all nod. I take out the piece of paper from Yukari's body, then read out loud the content of it

_"If you guys are reading this letter, then that means you guys are the people that I hate. To find Yukari's eyeball, find the most deserted place in this school. To find Yukari's fingers, find her cousin. If not, then I'll make more deaths come._

_Sweet Axe,_

_Dy Al Ov U"_

I shiver. This person maybe is already insane. But, it looks like this person really wants us to play his/her game. I look at the others and smile.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

TO BE CONTINUED~

**Hey... I'm really sorry if the update on Perfect is too slow! Right now, I'm going through a lot of Try Outs and Tests #Excuses. Hehe, the important thing is to PLEASE! Like and Review!**

**From,**

**Little Girl 02**


End file.
